


The Quiet at the End of the World - deleted scenes

by Laurenjames



Series: The Quiet at the End of the World [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenjames/pseuds/Laurenjames
Summary: This is deleted content from The Quiet at the End of the World by Lauren James, a published novel out now.
Relationships: Lowrie Mountbatten-Windsor/Shen Zhang
Series: The Quiet at the End of the World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145357
Comments: 2





	The Quiet at the End of the World - deleted scenes

**Author's Note:**

> In the first draft of The Quiet, I included found documents and online posts from Lowrie and Shen. In the next draft, I added Maya's storyline told through online posts, so I cut these because it would be too confusing to have double social media extracts from two timelines. But they're very cute, and interesting to read! Spoilers for the book here.


End file.
